


Corellian "Jedi"

by dogmatix, norcumi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, GFY, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Work Up For Adoption, rescued from the tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: What if the Corellian Jedi had once been a branch of Sith who decided the best place to hide was in plain sight?What if a plucky orphan was in fact Force-sensitive enough to be taken in by them?What does happen when an undercover, well-intentioned Sith-hiding-as-a-smuggler gets hired by one of the galaxy's last Jedi to go to Alderaan?





	1. The Stuff of Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Dogmatix once decided to play with the Tumblr post roaming around about how Han Solo is in fact more likely to be Force Sensitive than not - then it took a hard left into our usual stomping grounds of Gray Orders and Sith.
> 
> This follows Legends canon, and basically ignores everything from the recent Solo movie.
> 
> Unknown when we'll update this, but I'm sure at some point whim will kick in and develop this universe further.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Premise.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr on 11/09/2016)

Everyone who knows about the Corellian Jedi is well aware that they are insane. They exhibit a lack of restraint, an arrogant disregard of Detachment, and an enthusiastic passion for all manner of things. It is sometimes muttered that their passions are, well, disgracefully un-Jedi.

Of course, that’s ridiculous. The Corellian Temple has been established for centuries, a bastion in Corellian space. Sure, those Jedi stick to themselves. Yes, they tend to remain in their sector of space, giving the main Temple on Coruscant the cold shoulder. And while it might be said that traditional Jedi are not welcome to visit, that’s more a matter of preference for all involved.

It would surely never be that this particular branch of the Jedi Order was not…well… _Jedi_.

A group of Sith deciding to disguise themselves as Jedi during the more tempestuous years of the Jedi/Sith wars would be the likely plot of a horrible holonovel. It would be very absurd that, upon seeing which way the winds were blowing, said Sith would toss aside black robes and red lightsabers for green clothes and the traditional lightsaber colors of the Jedi. No Sith would be able to turn away from the Dark side long enough to play-act as a reasonable being that fit – somewhat – into the Jedi.

The Correllian Jedi’s isolationist tendencies, and habits of remaining within their own system, is more a familiarity with local concerns than paranoia about how other Force users might judge their abilities, and how much of the Light they are. The trend of alliances with rogues, pirates, and other undesirables is just how the Correllians are.

No one bothers to question it anymore. It’s very rare to see green tunics and a lightsaber outside of Corellian space.

Sometimes, it’s much easier to just be a smuggler with a little bit of luck.


	2. No Longer Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter our hero.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr on 11/09/2016)

Han Solo has always been precocious. It takes a lot to survive as a young orphan.

It admittedly helps with a little work, a lot of conviction, and _listening_ to the world will get a lot of beings to see things your way – or to not notice anything at all.

The asshole in the green tunic was annoyingly sharp-eyed. Han had managed to snag a few tasty fruit (and credits) from an easy to convince merchant, only to turn around and run smack into the legs of a smirking Twi’lek. When he’d tried to run – not stupid, _never_ stupid – Han was stunned to find that the Twi’lek gestured, reaching out as if she could catch Han by the wrist even though he was meters away.

Han _knew_ that sort of gesture, the determination behind it that meant that he skidded to a halt, an invisible grip gentle but immovable around his arm.

# _Not so fast, youngling,_ # the woman had murmured, never once opening her mouth though he could hear her loud and clear. # _You and I need to talk._ #

 _Emotion, yet peace._  
_Ignorance, yet knowledge._  
_Passion, yet serenity._  
_Chaos, yet harmony._  
_Death, yet the Force._

He learns quickly, and well. It’s not long before he’s sent off on missions, because he’s always been precocious. Then they hit the jackpot. A post is open in the Imperial Academy. All they need is a cadet.

Han Solo, former thief and orphan, current quasi-Sith and full ‘Corellian Jedi,’ never thought to find himself marching in step with Imps.

Even more annoying, is that like with so many other things, he’s good at it.


	3. Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of home.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr on 11/09/2016)

The thing Han misses most while at the Academy is home itself. The Corellian Temple is spacious – far more than what the inhabitants need, and even more than they needed before the Empire made even strange, near-rogue Jedi desperate criminals.

The thing that most people don’t get is that the Temple is far, _far_ more crowded than visitors think. Most people, after all, don’t believe in ghosts.

Sith, and those with Sith-like backgrounds, really, really do. Given that most dead Sith Lords like making holocrons, and stick their spirits inside lavish “tombs” instead of properly dying, belief in Force ghosts is the norm.

Han hadn’t realized that the whole “blue glowy dead person” thing was unusual. It does however get weirder when he’s with a group of folks who not only see the same glowy blue people, but they all sass each other. Given that a _lot_ of ‘Corellian Jedi’ from the past (and their even older Sith ancestors) like hanging around, that happens a lot. There’s a strong sentiment among the dead, that while impressive tombs are nice, it’s far more interesting to be around busy places full of life. Hells, there’s _parties_ here.

Han hears a lot of stories, some cautionary, some just silly, about times when visiting Jedi would also attend said parties. Given that the traditional Jedi were stupid, and refused to believe in life after death, that meant some poor straight-laced asshole would be in the middle of a very crowded party, but all they’d see would be the handful of living attendees shouldering their way through a crowd that didn’t exist for the Jedi.

The mental image amuses him enough that he digs up old records and reports from the Coruscant Temple.

“The Corellian Jedi get the job done – they’re _very_ good at it – but be aware that when they’re at home, at least half of them have to have had _some_ spice. You never know when one of them is going to start having a conversation with a plant or giggling at nothing. Just smile, nod, and move along as quickly as possible. Everyone’s happier that way.”

“Pranksters like floating various things around, as if telekinetic feats without much visible evidence were something unusual. It’s not clear if younglings use these opportunities to practice subtlety on visitors, or if there’s some strange hazing ritual, or possibly just liaisons tend to have quirky senses of humor. Best to ignore it as well.”

“There have been multiple occasions where a Coreliian Jedi will just whip around and _yell_ at nothing to “JUST SHUT UP!” without any warning. It’s possible that the spice thing has become more endemic, or the pranks now extend to mental conversations without any polite habits or common courtesy. As with anything else non-mission related, best to pretend nothing unusual is happening. Given the looks I sometimes get, I suspect I’m being pranked _somehow_ , but given the lack of punchline I’m not sure I see how.”

The more time Han spends around the cold, regulated halls of the Academy, the more homesick he is.


	4. Never Tell Me The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck, debts, and Jedi.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr on 11/09/2016)

It’s the casual indifference to slavery that finally does Han in. He’s ignored it as long as he could, but when an asshole starts trying to beat a Wookiee to death _right in front of him_ , Han snaps. It’s not just the easy cruelty – it’s that he can feel how much the Imp _enjoys_ the chance to wield the power of life and death over another being, and Han’s CO just made the decision to kill the Wookiee.

There’s Darkness, and then there’s pointless, petty _meanness_ that serves no purpose.

Also, taking the time to Force choke the asshole is beyond satisfying.

Chewbacca agrees to (temporarily) ignore the whole use of the Force, use of the Dark side thing as long as they’re escaping. Han is not expecting that to become a pretext of a life debt – a wonderful excuse when their escape leads to capture by pirates who happen to be old allies of Chewie.

It doesn’t take long for Han and Chewbacca to settle into a strange, easy friendship and working partnership. It also doesn’t take long for Han to find out his new friend has a hell of a wicked sense of humor, and the occasional black amusement fits Han’s outlook wonderfully.

Then Han finds out that Chewie is merciless when it comes to ragging on Han’s bad luck. In Chewie’s defense, Han’s luck wanders between lousy and abysmal, albeit with occasional quick romps into brilliance. They do actual work as actual smugglers, and there are occasions when that goes…poorly. Han checks Jabba the Hutt frequently for some quirk of the Force, because _so damn much_ of his luck goes sour around that sleemo.

Nothing. If Han didn’t know better, he’d suspect Jabba of being some kind of Sith lord.

They keep busy, tracking down intel for the Corellian-Jedi-that-don’t-exist-any-longer (but totally do), smuggling, and scrabbling to catch up with Han’s debts. They also have to stay a few steps ahead of Lando Calrisian after The Incident involving the _Falcon_ , and Chewie is relentless about the jilted lover jokes for fucking _months_.

When Chewie drags over an “old friend” for a “quick and easy job,” Han expects the opportunity to rag back.

He is not expecting a fucking _Jedi General_ , an actual fucking _hero_ from the Clone Wars who ought to be dead, dragging along the shiniest squeaking excuse of a baby Jedi he’s ever thought to see. 

 


	5. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dreams become nightmares.  
> (originally posted on Tumblr on 11/11/2016)

One of Han’s best defenses is that he can produce a wide-eyed innocence at the drop of a hat. He needs it when Chewie brings one of his boyhood heroes over looking for a ride to Alderaan. It doesn’t help that the wide-eyed farmboy shares a last name with the _other_ Clone Wars general that was a hero of young Han Solo.

It doesn’t take a genius to do the math. Han doesn’t ever have much to do with the Rebellion, since it’s likely that any surviving Jedi will end up there and while his shields are good, he can’t be 100% _ALL_ the time.

Also, his damn luck.

Unfortunately, the pay is good enough, and Chewie’s doing his equivalent of kicking Han under the table a lot (stupid mental bond and stupid Wookiees). Han’s not too surprised that Greedo starts shit (Han _always_ finishes it when he can), and somehow the shootout when they leave is just typical.

Thankfully, no one in this sector of space could possibly know that he used to daydream about shooting his way out of trouble alongside Kenobi and Skywalker, though the imagination of 6 year old him never had things be quite so dodgy.

Any lingering doubts he might have about Kenobi’s identity disappear when something _screams_ in the Force. To Han it’s a cold shiver he can control, the flutter of something grim and haunted at the back of his mind.

Things go from something like a childhood dream to the kind of nightmares Han tries to avoid.

Alderaan is gone. They come out of hyper and the _screaming_ in the Force is horrific. Kenobi looks like he’s right between losing his lunch and just breaking down (and much later, when Han has time to _think_ and he realizes that this must be like Order 66 all over again, just concentrated in one area, destroying so many lives. Sentients, non-sentients, plants, cities, _memories_ – that’s when his childhood hero-worship slides into genuine reverence, because he could hardly stand it and Kenobi’s been through that hell and _more_ twice now).

Han can feel Vader even as they’re sliding into the smuggling compartments, and the moon-sized horror drags them into its maw. He’s avoided the Dark lord more than he’s stayed away from the Rebellion, under the theory that like will know like.

It’s almost good to know that Vader isn’t like the Corellians at all, other than the use of the Dark side. Vader’s Force presence feels foul, polluted and strangled like a twisted, corrupt tree entwined with an even more vile set of vines. The whole fucking mess should be dead several times over, but there’s some kind of symbiosis going on that is even worse than the whole damn Death Star.

Kenobi does the sort of thing Han always figured Kenobi would do, slipping off to take care of logistics while letting the kids cause chaos where they can. Fine, he’s good at that.

The Princess is a surprise. She burns in the Force like a sun, that personality which sears through him. She’s just as shiny as Luke Skywalker is, and Han can _feel_ the charisma and potential she has to do so many great things. This is a woman he’d gladly follow right into hell, and best of all? Unlike Luke, she pokes back. He can feel how it’s reassuring to her, how having something to _fight_ takes some of the edge off, steadies a soul keening with loss almost beyond measure.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love, and he’s not sure with which one – or if he could even make that choice.

That helps, a tiny bit. It helps to have something to cling to, when they’re almost home, almost to the _Falcon_. When they see Vader.

When Han sees Obi-Wan Kenobi die, right on the heels of feeling the aftershocks of Alderaan’s death, all he can do is slip into numb shock. His mouth is on autopilot, his body not too far behind.

 _Survive. Run. Hide. Take vengeance._ The lessons of the Order, already damn close to how he grew up, kick in _hard_. He grabs his people and goes, leaving the graveyard that this sector of space has become. No more. He cannot take any more of that polluted Darkness twisting a single further shred of his universe.


End file.
